


The Line Begins To Blur

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Balls Touching, Biting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Skipping Class, Stripping, Sub Harry Potter, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: "You may pretend that girls like Hermione and Chang get you off, but I know whatreallyturns you on, Potter." He stepped closer still. Harry could feel the shorter teen's breath on his neck, then on his lips when Draco looked up into his eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 314
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Guseh Fuel, Sin Corps





	The Line Begins To Blur

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is for a prompt that I wanted to read, not write (I know what _really_ turns you on, Potter") but sadly I couldn't find any. So then I *had* to write it myself. Enjoy!

"Hey! Geroffme! What are you-?!" 

Harry flailed about uselessly as someone grabbed onto the back of his robes with no warning and dragged him out of the hall and into an empty Hogwarts classroom. His glasses were knocked slightly askew in the tussle. It happened too quickly for him to properly react. He was spun about and thrust forward towards a row of desks as the door slammed shut behind him. Harry stumbled forward before catching himself and whirling to face whoever had taken him. 

"What the hell do you think you're- _Malfoy?!"_

It was indeed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and long-time nemesis of Harry. His white-blond hair looked as immaculate as ever, but there was something unusual about his sharp-featured face. Normally it was pale and disinterested, always appearing holier-than-thou. But here and now Malfoy's cheeks were tinged with pink and his eyebrows and lips were angled in a look of anger. 

"What is this, Potter?" He practically spat out with disbelieving venom. 

"My question exactly," Harry retorted, angrily straightening his robes and glasses. "What, tormenting me in front of the whole school isn't enough for you anymore? Now you have to drag me into some dingy old room to do it in private?" 

"I mean," Malfoy hissed, taking a menacing step forward, "what is this?!" He brandished a magazine- _Witch Weekly-_ In front of Harry's face. Harry's stomach sank. He'd only just had breakfast and had been on his way to Potions, but already he'd heard the jeers about the article inside. _Why does Malfoy have to know about that already?!_

Malfoy quickly opened it to a marked page and cleared his throat. "Ahem. _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache,_ By Rita Sleeter. A whole article about how you're in love with that Granger girl. What is this rubbish?" 

"I repeat: my question exactly," Harry snarled, taking a step forward to match the blond's animosity. "I've already heard all the good jokes about it, and it's only been out for thirty minutes, so if you're quite finished you can get the hell out of my way!" 

Malfoy stood his ground. "Surely this can't be serious? You and Granger? Her?!"

"Say it's true, what's it to you? Why should you care?" 

Malfoy snorted. "Come off it, Potter. You think I haven't seen you? I'm certain you've seen me." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing as you find time every day to run into and harass me, I'd say that's a stupid question. Now, are you going to get out of my way or do I have to jinx you?" Harry pulled out his wand. 

"Missing the meaning again," Malfoy showed no signs of worry at Harry drawing his wand. He tossed aside the magazine onto a nearby desk. "I mean I've _seen_ you. Staring at me from across the Great Hall and in our lessons, even looking at my lips and arse a few times. I've seen you looking at Weasley and Diggory the same way. And now I read about you having a thing for Granger? Please!" 

"What?!" Harry asked, thoroughly bewildered. "What in the blazes are you talking about?" 

"Oh, don't deny it, Potter, it's clear as day how you feel. Unless..." Draco choked his head to the side curiously, "unless it's all subconscious. Repressed. Maybe you don't realize it yourself? Surely not, it seems conscious... You must realize...." 

"Realize what?!" Harry shouted, all but fed up with Draco. "What are you trying to say? Spit it out!" 

"What I'm saying," Draco said, his usual slyness creeping into his voice as he took a step forward, "is you claiming to like Granger is bullshit." 

"Huh? I never sa-" Malfoy cut Harry off. 

"You may pretend that girls like Hermione and Chang get you off, but I know what _really_ turns you on, Potter." He stepped closer still. Harry could feel the shorter teen's breath on his neck, then on his lips when Draco looked up into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered, feeling a feeble tremble run through his body. He couldn't tell if it was a tremble or fear or something. . . Else. 

"I'm here for you. To help you see. And feel." Malfoy's grey eyes had never been quite so captivating before. Normally they were a cold and unwelcoming grey, but here and now they reminded Harry of snowy winter weekends spent curled up by the fire. One of his hands found Harry's, the one holding his wand. Harry's hand shook at the contact, but other than that he was unable to react. The wand slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor as Malfoy took his final step forward and stood up on tiptoe.

Harry couldn't move. His instincts screamed at him to, but his gut, his heart, and his crotch all held him firmly in place. Draco's lips caressed his, both perfect and smooth. Harry had always imagined his rival's skin to be cool to the touch, as his attitude and looks were. But when Malfoy pressed himself all the way in and kissed him more firmly, Harry found that the blond radiated a loving warmth. 

_Malfoy is kissing me... I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!_ that thought, that realization sent a shock through Harry, spurring him to action at last. He pulled out of the kiss and stumbled away, running into one of the desks at the front of the classroom. 

"Wh-what the hell?! You hate me! You've always hated me!" 

Draco rolled his eyes, then bent down to pick up Harry's fallen wand from the floor. "Potter, do shut up. And while you're at it, take off your clothes." 

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, consciously crossing his legs. He found upon doing this that he'd started to go a little stiff. His semi rubbed against his legs as he crossed them, forcing him to swallow down a moan. "You can't threaten me into degrading myself like that." 

"What?" Malfoy asked, brow furrowing. He glanced at the wand he'd picked up. "Of, this. No, Harry. You misunderstand me. I'm not threatening. You can have this back. I'm _telling._ Malfoy started up his slow, seductive stroll towards Harry again. 

"What in Merlin's name makes you think I'd go along with that?!" Harry demanded, heart rate growing with each step Malfoy took. 

"Well, there's the aforementioned lustful stares I've caught from you, you kissed me back at first a moment ago-"

"D-did not!" Harry clashed. 

_"AND,"_ Malfoy continued over him. "You've got a hard-on right now. Add on top of that the fact that I've been walking slowly towards you and you've stayed put... You clearly want me, Harry~"

The scar-faced teen mouthed wordlessly at Draco, who was now scarcely three steps away from him again. To Harry's horror (and, secretly, delight) hearing Malfoy talk about him being hard had made him go even stiffer rather than helping him grow soft again. 

"H-how did you-" 

"Everyone thinks crossing their legs will hide their boners, but it just made yours stand out more," Malfoy stopped mere feet away and raised the tip of Harry's wand to his lips, putting on a phallic show of rubbing it around as he gazed upon his prey. "And the bulge has grown since I first noticed it. I wonder why that could be?"

Hormones were beginning to overtake Harry's reason. In truth, any sexual feelings he might had had for Draco had been latent, subconscious. But here and now, with the blond twink coming onto him so strongly, those feelings came to the front of his mind. And as much as he wanted to fight them, so too did Harry want to succumb. 

"Take off your clothes, Potter," Malfoy repeated. Lowering the wand and licking his lips. He somehow made it look natural while still moving slowly and showing off. "We can do whatever you like. No one will ever know~"

The smallest of whimpers escaped Harry's throat. He couldn't take it. His legs were shaking, he felt hot but was no longer sweating. His cock was now fully erect and straining achingly against his underwear, and the way Draco was eyeing him, the way he was moving left Harry with virtually no desire to disobey. He almost would have thought he'd been bewitched. 

"Okay," Harry whispered, his mouth dry. He swallowed, cleared his throat, then repeated himself. "Okay... I'll do it." 

"Actions speak louder than words do, _dear,_ " Malfoy grinned, victorious. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes." 

Harry complied, pushing himself slowly off the desk and into a full standing position. His legs and hands shook and he grabbed hold of the front of his robes. _He's Malfoy! He tormented and put me down for three and a half years! I shouldn't be doing this... But he's saying all the right things, moving in just the right ways. I've never done this before. I can't resist him!_

Harry pulled his robes deftly over his head, dropping them in a pile on the floor. His shoes quickly followed. Malfoy eyed the tent in Harry's boxer-briefs with an impressed look on his face. He, still fully robed, bridged the gap between them and thrust a hand down Harry's front, groping his cock. The wand slipped to the floor a second time and Draco brought his now free other hand up to pull the black-haired teen I to another kiss, this one much fuller and more passionate than the last. 

Harry's mind went fuzzy with pleasure. He went on autopilot, acting on instinct. His eyes closed and his hands moved to grab Draco by the waist. Harry thrust his hips forward, rolling his dick through Draco's grasp. Both boys moaned appreciatively. 

_Merlin, he's good at this! Kissing me... And I've never been touched there before! Please, nobody walk in on this... I don't ever want to stop._

Malfoy broke the kiss first. "We're late for potions, Potter." His lips quirked upward. 

"Don't you dare blue ball me! We can skip it!" 

"Good boy," Draco replied. He relinquished his hold on Harry's head and cock, reaching up instead to slide his robes off one shoulder. Harry groaned as the smooth, pale, _perfect_ skin was exposed. The other shoulder soon followed, and Draco's robes fell to the floor around his feet. 

"On your knees," Draco commanded before Harry had so much as gotten a second to look at his prodigious bulge. Draco's hand pressed down on Harry's head, a situation which would have been funny in any other circumstance given Harry had a good 2-2 1/2 inches on him. Harry hadn't needed the extra persuasion anyway. He sank willingly down to the floor on his knees, Draco's crotch right in front of his face. 

Draco was wearing a pair of white briefs, which clung tightly to the shape of his cock, outlining it almost perfectly. Whereas Harry's tent had been pointing directly outward, Draco's was pressed up against his own stomach. The tip of it was just barely poking out of his waistband, all pink and wet with precum. 

Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and pulled his face firmly against his crotch bulge. 

"You like it rough, Potter?" 

He spoke the question in such a way that Harry was able to understand he was asking if Harry was okay with it just as much as he was being dirty and dominant. Harry gave a single jerky nod, finding that the roughness sparked a carnal excitement inside. "Y-yes!" 

"Speak up," Draco commanded. 

I like this," Harry said louder. 

"You know what to do, then." 

Harry did, but he took his time nonetheless. He could feel the heat of Draco's member through the underwear against his face, could smell the musk. He breathed in the scent deeply, and would have swooned had Draco not been holding him in place. This was unlike anything he'd ever done before. He didn't want to rush things, but wanted rather to savor each second. And Draco didn't seem to mind the wait. 

Harry nuzzled against the bulge, feeling the balls move beneath fabric, and heard as Draco took a sharp breath. Harry wanted to bury his face in Malfoy's crotch, to just breathe him in all day. The smell was intoxicating, and no amount could sate Harry's newfound hunger for it. But as his eyes roved over the bulge from balls to exposed tip, he knew he couldn't deny both he and Draco the pleasure of going all the way. 

Harry's hands lifted shakily up, then slid his fingers down under Draco's waistband at his hips. He looked up into his enemy's pointed face for permission, green eyes wide. Draco nodded once. "Do it!" 

Harry pulled. The underwear fell away and Malfoy's own cock flopped out onto Harry's face, balls on his chin and shaft lying across his nose. Draco chuckled and slowly stepped out of his underwear, shifting his dick away and off Harry's face so the tip, which was snug inside a foreskin wrapper, brushed gently against Harry's lips. 

Harry's eyes became fixated upon the sight set before him. Draco was resting comfortably at around 5 1/2 inches. A good size for a boy his age, and ever so slightly bigger than Harry himself was. If he looked closely enough Harry could make out small blueish veins along Draco's shaft, but there were no thick, throbbing ones like Harry had seen on some of the guys in Ron's porn magazine. And while Harry had a black tangle of pubes around the base of his shaft (he had no access to a razor to trim it), Malfoy had kept himself well-groomed and shaved. There was no bush, just smooth skin. 

Harry started to lean in, opening his mouth to take Draco into him, but the pale boy's hand flashed out again, grabbing Harry under the chin and by each cheek, forcing his mouth open wider and holding him fast. "No teeth, Potter. Understood? I don't want to even faintly feel them."

"Aahh~" Harry gave the best nod he could in Draco's grip. Draco returned the nod and then released Harry's face. 

"Well go on, then," he smirked. "Before you poke a hole in those undergarments of yours, and before I lose patience," he nodded coolly at Harry's tent. 

Harry was so pent up that even Malfoy's abrasive attitude couldn't cancel out his libido. If anything, it strengthened it! _What does that say about me?_ Harry wondered as he leaned the rest of the way in and finally let Draco's cock into his mouth. 

It took tasting Draco, feeling him in his mouth, to make Harry truly appreciate his cock. He was bigger than average for a boy his age. This Harry had already noticed, but the soft, hot feel of the skin, the smooth wetness of his glans, the delicious taste of his pre that left Harry aching with a need for more... These things he hadn't anticipated. 

True, Harry had oft played with himself. Much more this year than last, though he dabbled some then, too. But it was nothing to having another boy to play with. Harry loved how, upon reaching his hands up, a gentle caress of Draco's inner thigh with his thumb or a single stroke of his shaft could send chill bumps rippling across his skin, betraying the persona of domineering nonchalance the Slytherin was trying to put forward. So too did the smallest of licks around Malfoy's cock head, pulling pleased little gasps and moans from the boy's lips. 

Yes, this was just a new toy for Harry to play with. Right now he was simply learning what buttons produced which responses when pushed. He had to tell himself this because the alternative was something he couldn't come to terms with. Not so suddenly, and not in the middle of a blowjob. 

Harry started simply. The head was the most sensitive part of the penis, and he had a tongue. This wasn't Arithmancy, what to do was clear. Careful not to graze Draco with his teeth, Harry worked his tongue beneath the teen's foreskin, moving quickly but unabrasively. He pushed the tip as deep inside Malfoy's wrapper as he could and then started circling his corona with it. More pre leaked out of Draco's slit, and Harry happily slurped it up, even licking over Draco's slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Mnnnn you're good at this," Draco groaned. He stroked the back of his hand adoringly over Harry's cheek as the teen sucked him. "As good as I'd hoped you would be. But... I need more. I need _deeper!_ "

And suddenly Draco was thrusting his hips forward, pumping his shaft into Harry's mouth. It startled the scar-faced boy. Harry nearly gagged on the first thrust that sent Draco's cock down his gullet. But he was able to keep his cool and quickly adjusted his position to better take the cock. A good thing, too, as with every thrust Draco went a little deeper. Before long the head of his dick was ticking and teasing Harry's throat, edging closer and closer to the back. Luckily Draco wasn't too big for him. Well, not yet, anyway. _And I can practice as he grows! That way he'll never be too big for me!_

Harry's face burned hot as he realized the permanence that thought suggested. _I'm getting ahead of myself._

Draco purred softly. "I love watching you while you do this, Harry. Seeing every thought, every emotion from arousal to embarrassment cross your cute, sexy face." He smiled before pushing his cock in all the way, balls just barely touching his chin. Harry's breath was cut off and his top lip brushed against white peach fuzz growing just above the base of Malfoy's shaft. 

Harry found that he could barely pay attention to what Draco was saying. He'd developed a tunnel focus, keeping him strictly on the task at hand. That didn't stop Malfoy from talking, though. 

"I think that when I cum, I'm going to do it down your throat, Potter," Draco said as he pulled back out again, then thrust back in with a smidge more gusto. "As cute and hot as you would look with spunk all over your face, dripping off your glasses and lips, the sight of myself balls deep in your mouth is looking better to me right now." 

The act of deepthroating Malfoy's cock, of feeling it in his throat sent Harry's horniness soaring to new heights. His penis was still straining against his underwear, and was so stiff it had become frustrating. He wanted to let it out and stroke it off. His hormones _begged_ him to! But he wasn't the best multi-tasker. Harry knew that if he shifted even the smallest bit of attention to himself then he would soon be neglecting Draco. And things were going so well he didn't want to spoil them. _I'll get my time,_ Harry promised himself. He continued with his work. 

Only he soon realized that there wasn't a lot Harry could do with his tongue since Draco had begun thrusting into his throat. Mostly he could only use it to keep Draco's shaft from touching his teeth. At first, Harry was miffed that he was sitting there doing nothing while Malfoy did all the work, but he soon found that when he moaned his throat and mouth would vibrate, which would make the pale boy above and inside him gasp out in sharp pleasure. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Harry content and involved. 

in the beginning, Harry wanted to moan continuously so as to deliver as much pleasure to the Slytherin as possible. But he soon found that waiting a while between moans built up anticipation inside Draco, resulting in a greater reaction each time. Plus, it was fun to watch Draco squirm and try not to demand more while he waited anxiously for Harry's next groan on his cock. 

It still wasn't enough for Harry, though. So he reached up and grabbed Draco's hanging ballsack in the palm of his hand, turning his wrist so that he could also slip a finger back between Draco's sack and tight butthole to rub his taint. The boy made sure to keep his joints loose so he could move with the blond's thrusts. 

"Fuck, oohhh, fuck!" Draco cried out suddenly and cut through Harry's fuzzy, aroused thoughts. "Harry, I'm gonna cum!"

Harry's green eyes went wide behind his glasses. He'd known inside, of course, that Malfoy cumming was an absolute eventuality, but he'd become so caught up in the act of sucking him off that he hadn't thought about or prepared himself at all for that eventuality. A million things ran through Harry's head at once. Mainly questions. How would it feel? What would Draco taste like? Would he like it? Would he be able to swallow like he knew he was supposed to? Harry had never even tasted himself before! 

Little did he know, a very similar thought process was taking place in Malfoy's mind. Though he acted the part of the domineering top well, this was every bit as much his first blowjob as it was Harry's. 

But all they got was a split second to think, to have every question and "what if?" run through their brains before Draco was crying out and unloading down Harry's gullet. It was a powerful load, too, one that made his gut sore as ecstasy overtook him. He had to grab onto Harry's head to keep himself upright, and his bare legs shook as if he were cold. 

A cry of pleasure soon became a mixture of smaller cries, pathetic whimpers, and thick groans. Draco had slammed his cock in hard at the last second so that Harry's lips were once again wrapped around the base of his shaft, and his balls were hanging down against Harry's chin. The boy moaned, this time unconsciously, as a hot, viscous liquid was pumped down his throat. And he found that he was able to swallow it after all, like a good boy. He even got a taste as, before his first gulp, some of the stuff overflowed into his mouth and onto his tongue. 

Harry had heard other Gryffindor boys joke, especially in the last year and a half, that semen tasted "salty" or "sweet," sometimes even both. But he didn't get that at all from Draco's spunk. It was a strong, unique flavor for sure. Not strong enough to be overwhelming, but still strong enough to leave its mark and ensure Harry would never forget the taste. But it wasn't at all what he'd expected. It was pleasant for sure, unidentifiable as it was. 

Draco's orgasm lasted for what somehow felt like too long and not long enough at the same time. His cock twinged with ever spurt of cum it gave, big and small, and continued to twitch for the next thirty seconds after the last drop of his seed had been pushed out into Harry's maw. As control and awareness returned to the pale boy he found he could hear the ghost of his ecstatic cry and pleased whimpers still echoing in his mind, seeping embarrassment into his nerves. 

_Holy shit! I.. I really just got a blowjob from Potter! From It felt incredible, too! I don't like how I feel now, after, though. Like I did something bad. Something wrong. I did, but I didn't. Oh, this is ridiculous! Pull yourself together! You're a Malfoy, a top! You can let Potter see you embarrassed and vulnerable. Besides, he still hasn't had his moment yet. I'm hardly proving the point I was trying to make if I'm the only one who cums...._

Draco slowly and carefully pulled his already softening member out of Harry's mouth. It was covered with saliva and felt _wonderfully_ sticky. He couldn't help but rub his still exposed head in a circle over Harry's mouth like he was applying chapstick before pulling his dick away completely. Harry's lips looked so wet and perfect, and as embarrassed and Draco felt on the inside, he couldn't leave them untouched. 

Draco gulped, gathering himself momentarily before offering Harry a hand and helping the teen to his feet. Harry leaned back against the desk he'd been crouched before and took deep, calming breaths. His underwear bulge was more pronounced than ever. It was clear that he was still as horny as could be, and wasn't going anywhere. 

"That was very impressive, Potter," Draco crooned in his silkiest voice. "You deserve a treat for being such a good boy." He pressed himself up against Harry, draping an arm around his shoulders while rubbing his groin and chest against the other teen's. 

Harry expanded with relish. He could still taste Draco on his breath, and this intimacy only emboldened his horny feelings. He reached around the pale boy to grab hold of his ass, a round and warm cheek in each hand. Draco smirked and pressed Harry back against the desk. He nuzzled into the crook of the Gryffindor's neck, kissing and nibbling freely. 

Draco's free hand pressed lightly against Harry's chest, fingers stroking down between his pecs. The fingers stroked lower and lower, raising goose pimples on Harry's skin until they were at his tented underwear. 

"Mnnaahhh! D-Draco!" Harry rolled his hips forward hungrily. "Draco, please..."

"Tell me what you want, angel." Draco's fingers began to tease Harry, sliding just beneath his underwear waistband. He knew already exactly what it was Harry wanted. How could he not? But the opportunity to tease him and have him put his desires into words was too tempting to resist. 

"Touch me," Harry whispered in a pleading tone, tilting his head up to give Draco better access to his neck while he closed his eyes. "Touch me where no other boy has touched me before. Please! I need you to make me cum!" 

"Need?" Draco traced the curve of Harry's neck down with his tongue. "Or want?" He started sucking and biting at the sensitive skin on Harry's right side.

Harry's fingernails suddenly dug into the supple flesh of Malfoy's butt as his hands clenched. "Don't you dare pull that! I _need_ this!"

"Really?" Draco asked, sliding his fingertips further into Harry's underwear upon surfacing from his neck. "What ever for?" He grinned torturously before returning to his task. 

"Trust a Malfoy to not understand the plights of anyone else," Harry's whole body was shaking with barely contained arousal and anger, the latter of which serving only to feed his arousal in the current situation. "I've never done this with anyone, Draco. And now that I've had a taste I can't stop. I need more! I need you to bring me all the way!"

"Trust me, Harry," the Slytherin said. Harry felt a tug at his boxer-briefs, forcing them to slide down a bit. The top of his ass and more of his crotch became exposed. "I understand more than you know."

Harry's eyes flashed back open. _Hold on! Surely he doesn't mean that he-_

Harry's underwear was suddenly thrust the rest of the way down. It happened in the space of a second, a blink even. One moment his privates were still covered, then blink and the next moment his cock had flopped free and crossed against Draco's, which was fully hard again. 

"You're right, Potter. You do deserve this. I did promise you, after all." 

Draco then pushed Harry more firmly against the desk, returning to suck and bite on the teen's neck with an unslakable hunger. Their bare chests mashed together, skin rubbing on skin and nipples rubbing occasionally on nipples. But Harry barely noticed that. Because their cocks had also been forced together between them. For a short moment, their pre-soaked heads rubbed on one another before shifting apart to form a thin X with their shafts. Their balls were also touching, rubbing and just the slightest bit sweaty. 

"M-Malfoy, wait!" Harry arched his back, feeling the pleasant sting on his neck, the fruit of the blond boy's labor. 

"Hmmn?" Draco surfaced once more. "Something wrong?" 

Harry started to shake his head, hesitated, then nodded. Draco cocked his head to the side, gazing at the red mark he's made on Harry's neck. Parts of it were white- turning pink- where his teeth had bitten into flesh. It would bruise over into a hickey within the hour. "Speak up, then." 

"It's just... I mean, this is nice and all, but..." Harry mouthed wordlessly. 

"But us rubbing on each other won't make you cum," Draco summed up understandingly. "And you need to." 

He leaned back a ways, just enough to put the necessary space between them, and slipped a hand down to wrap around both their connected members. "Let's see what we can do about that, then." He started stroking. 

"Aaahhaaaaaaaaa fuuuuucckkkk yeeeesssssss!" Harry was a squirming mess from the first stroke. The feeling of their foreskins rolling up and down with perfect synchronicity was heaven. In fact, just being touched there of all places by another boy was enough to make Harry's head spin. 

"Better?" Draco asked with a groan of his own. Harry nodded, unable to speak any further. He reached back and held on tightly to the desk, knuckles white as every muscle in his body clenched and unclenched at each stroke of Malfoy's hand. 

It didn't take much in the end. Just over a dozen strokes until Harry's stamina failed out, a testament to how truly pent up he was. His deep pants became groans, the groans turned to whines, and the whines into cries of euphoria and ecstasy. His member throbbed hard in Malfoy's grasp before the first shot of cum exploded forth, arching high up in the air between the two boys' bodies only to fall back down onto both their cocks and Draco's hand. 

Several more spurts blew free, and Harry whined loudly with each, until all he had left were tremors and twitches. He slumped down, worn out and shaking, and Malfoy let go of both their shafts, their wrappers now back up over their heads. 

"Well you certainly had a lot in you, love," Draco gave a quick smile before raising his cum-covered hand to his lips and slowly licking all of Harry's jizz off. Harry watched him, captivated, as both their privates slowly softened, some of Harry's cum falling off them and onto their robes at their feet. _Thank Merlin they're inside out!_

"We should get dressed," Malfoy said once his hand was clean. He bent over to pick up his underwear from the pile of clothing they'd generated, and Harry couldn't help but stare at his pale, flawless skin, watching the muscles move underneath and admiring how some of the sweatier parts of Draco's body caught the light. 

Draco tugged on his undergarments quickly, not even bothering to clean up the spunk Harry had shot all over his groin. As he picked up and began to pull on his robes, he shot a look at Harry.

"Get dressed now, Potter," he said in a soft but commanding voice. 

Harry shook his head, clearing his wandering mind. "R-right! Sorry." He began to dig around for his own underwear, snatching it up once he saw it and following Malfoy's example in pulling it on before cleaning the mess he'd made on himself. 

"So," Draco said, straightening up fully-clothed and stepping into his shoes, "you think we should just accept detention, or should we jinx each other and try to pretend it happened before class?" 

"I... Um, what?" Harry looked at Draco, baffled, and rubbed at the mark on his neck. 

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Professor Snape will see right through that." He turned on heel suddenly and marched towards the classroom door. "Well, I'm off to the library. Professor Snape likes me, so I may be able to convince him I was in there and lost track of time, and get out of detention. Good luck to you on that front." 

Draco pulled the door open and started to leave. Harry called out to him suddenly, lurching forward with a hand outstretched. 

"Draco! Hold on a moment!" 

The blond boy paused, halfway out of the room, then turned to look at the still mostly naked boy he'd just fucked with. "Yes, Potter?" 

"I don't know what to make of this," Harry said, biting his bottom lip in thought. "What... What are we, now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, pondering himself for a moment. 

"Enemies with benefits," he said at last. "I'll see you around, Harry." 

And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me cum
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UDHIWKsOqM&list=OLAK5uy_mGkadELnpMJ2xfsO0ZC__Lt4A7Z_NbirE&index=12&t=0s


End file.
